1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for allocating resources. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for allocating resources in network data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organizations commonly use network data processing systems in manufacturing products, performing services, internal activities, and other suitable operations. Some organizations use network data processing systems in which the hardware and software are owned and maintained by the organization. These types of network data processing systems may take the form of local area networks, wide area networks, and other suitable forms. These types of networks place the burden of maintaining and managing the resources on the organization. In some cases, an organization may outsource the maintenance of a network data processing system.
Other organizations may use network data processing systems in which the hardware and software may be located and maintained by a third party. With this type of organization, the organization uses computer systems to access the network data processing system. With this type of architecture, the organization has less hardware to use and maintain.
This type of network data processing system also may be referred to as a cloud. With a cloud environment, the cloud is often accessed through the internet in which the organization uses computers or a simple network data processing system to access these resources. Further, with a cloud, the amount of resources provided to an organization may change dynamically. For example, as an organization needs more resources, the organization may request those resources.
As a result, organizations that use clouds do not own the hardware and software. Further, these organizations avoid capital expenditures and costs for maintenance of the computing resources. The organizations pay for the computer resources used. The organizations may be paid based on the resources actually used, such as actual processing time and storage space, or other use of resources. The organizations also may pay for fixed amounts of resources periodically. For example, an organization may pay for a selected amount of storage and processing power on a monthly basis. This usage is similar to resources, such as electricity or gas.